supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
O'Connell Family 2035 Christmas
Getting Ready for Christmas Nicole: "Gemma and Darren O'Connell are preparing for Christmas by telling their adopted children where they're going to spend Christmas." Gemma: "Well, Christmas is just around the corner!" Russell: "How are we going to spend Christmas? Darren: " " Hamish: "Where are we going mommy?" Gemma: " " Darren: "And since the kids from Libya, Qatar, and UAE are Muslims, they don't get to celebrate Christmas with us, but they ." Gemma: "And as for the septuplets from Singapore, they ." Darren: " " Holly the Elf on the Shelf Arrives Christmas Cooking Mince Pies Sausage Rolls Mini Quiches Christmas Activities Gemma: "What do you all want to do?" Hamish: " " Christmas Eve Goodbye Holly the Elf Christmas Day 4-Year-Old Hamish Opens His Presents looks inside his stocking Hamish: "Candy canes, peppermint bark, sweets, cookies, an orange, Jellybeans!" opens up all his presents Hamish: "Zingo, Lincoln Logs, a Y Velo Senior Balance bike, a wooden marble run, green toys jump rope, a scooter, fisher price think & learn code-a-pillar, playmobil take-along pirate stronghold, giant butterfly kit, Superman Bear from Build-a-Bear... with a Superman costume! Goody!" The 3-Year-Old Twins from Belgium Open Their Presents and Mimi look inside their small baskets in the doorway Mimi: (Translated to: "I do hope I get some toys, including the Frozen playset!") Pino: "Yay, ik heb speelgoed, snoep en chocolade!" (Translated to: Yay, I got toys, candy and chocolates!") Mimi: "O jee, ik heb net een handvol stokken en twijgen!" (Translated to: "Oh, dear, I just got a handful of sticks and twigs!") opens his presents Pino: " " (Translated to: "Hurray! A cat piano and a Batman Bear from Build-a-Bear... with a Batman costume!") opens her present to find more sticks and twigs plus a note from Santa saying in Dutch: "Mimi, you have been a very naughty girl this Christmas. You got in fights with other kids in school, acted rudely towards your adoptive mother, ruined your cousin Mickey's birthday, shouted very bad words, gained a bad reputation and bullied other kids. Signed, Kerstman." in cursive Mimi: (Translated to: "It's not fair! I just want some toys!") crosses her arms, sulking The 5-Year-Old Triplets from Argentina Open Their Presents opens up her presents Gabriela: " " (Translated to: "A giant butterfly kit, Lincoln logs, Legos, jump rope, a scooter, Hearts & Hugs Bear from Build-a-Bear... and its name is Huggy!") opens up her presents to first find a giant butterfly kit, a scooter, 16 in. Pop of Color Panda from Build-a-Bear Workshop Romina: " " (Translated to: "Oh, my goodness! Pop of Color Panda from Build-a-Bear and its name is Rainbow!) Lucas: " " (Translated to: "I hope I will get Paw Patrol toys.") opens up his present to lots and lots of coal plus find a note from Santa saying in Spanish: "Lucas, you were a very, very naughty boy this year. You tortured your triplet sisters Gabriela and Romina, beat up other kids, ruined your cousin Mickey's birthday, shouted bad words, misbehaved in kindergarten and tortured your adoptive parents. Signed Papá Noel" in cursive Lucas: " " (Translated to: "YOU MANIAC!! YOU SCREWED IT UP!!! D*** YOU, PAPA NOEL! GOD D*** IT ALL TO H***!!!!!") looks in her shoe Gabriela: " " (Translated to: "Oh, wow! Fuchsia & Rainbow Leggings, Paster swirl tutu, pink smiley t-shirt and fuchsia sequin high tops for Huggy!") looks in her shoe Romina: " " (Translated to: "Lime Sunglasses, pink smiley t-shirt, fuchsia satin panties, pink suitcase, BABW pink smartphone, US Pawsport, classic jeans and Black canvas high-tops for Rainbow!) reaches into his shoe but finds nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Lucas: " " (Translated to: "Oh, no! Coal!") Gemma: "That's right. That is for beating up, pinching, stabbing, swearing, kicking, hitting, scratching and yelling at your triplet sisters." Lucas: " " (Translation: "I just want Paw Patrol toys!") The 8-Year-Old Sextuplets from Netherlands Open Their Presents opens his presents Gerard: " " {Translated to: "17 in. Toothless from Build-a-Bear...with a Toothless hoodie! Sweets, candy, cookies..."} opens his presents Jelle: " " (Translated to: "Goody! A 17 in. Olaf from Build-a-Bear and he has his own outfit, when he was dreaming of summer. I got a basketball, a Lego set."} Daisy: " " (Translated to: "I hope I will get Ever After dolls.") Charlotte: " " (Translated to: "Me too!") Kirsten: " " (Translated to: "I hope I will get the same as Daisy and Charlotte.") Amanda: " " (Translated to: "I hope I will get a Build-a-Bear Workshop gift card.") Charlotte, Kirsten and Amanda open their present to find birch rods and coal plus a note from Santa saying in Dutch: "Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten and Amanda, you girls were very bad this year. You pushed in line, fought in school, slacked on your chores, bullied your brothers, and used very bad words. Signed, Kerstman." in cursive Daisy: " " (Translated to: "All I want is Ever After dolls!") Charlotte: " " (Translated to: "Yeah!") Kirsten: " " (Translated to: "I also wanted Ever After dolls!") Amanda: " " (Translated to: "This is not fair!") looks in his shoe Gerard: " " (Translated to: "Candy!") looks in his shoe Jelle: " " (Translated to: "Candy! Cookies, sweets, Build a bear workshop gift card! Legos!") Amanda, Charlotte and Daisy find a birch rod in their shoes The 9-Year-Old Octuplets from Barbados Open Their Presents opens his presents Russell: "A 16 In. Caramel Swirls Teddy from Build-a-Bear named Cinnamon!" opens his presents Chester: "A 17 in. Build-a-Bear Shimmerin' Shamrocks Bear named Lucky!" opens his presents Shaun: "A 17 inch Champ bear named Champ!" opens his presents Richard: "A new bike and a baseball bat!" Marina, Chloe and Robyn open their present, but to find a bag of coal plus a note from Santa saying, "LeAnn, Marina, Chloe and Robyn, you girls were bad this December. You got in fights with other kids, said bad words, tortured your mommy and wrestled with your octuplet brothers and your cousins. Signed, Santa." in cursive LeAnn: "This sucks!" Marina: "This is the worst Christmas ever!" Chloe: "Oh, no!" Robyn: "No!" looks in his stocking Chester: "Cool!" looks in his stocking Richard: "Sweet!" looks in his stocking Shaun: "Cool!" looks in his stocking Russell: "Teen Titans DVD!" The 1 1/2 Year Old Nonuplets from Iceland Open Their Presents Gemma: "It's good to see those nonuplets behaving all year, isn't it?" Darren: "Yeah." Marina looks in her shoe to reveal a Teletubbies Dipsy plush, cookies looks in his shoe to reveal looks in her shoe to reveal new clothes and a rubber ducky looks in his shoe to reveal Little People figures, cookies, juice box looks in his shoe to reveal a Barney plush toy looks in her shoe to reveal Cookie monster toy looks in his shoe to reveal a Teletubbies Laalaa plush, cookies Katrín looks in her shoe to reveal Elmo plush toy looks in his shoe to reveal toddler toys, bouncy balls, cookies, Little People figures opens her presents to reveal new clothes opens his presents to reveal new clothes opens his presents to reveal new clothes Marina opens her presents to reveal new clothes opens his presents to reveal new clothes opens his presents to reveal new clothes opens her presents to reveal new clothes Katrín opens her presents to reveal new clothes opens his presents to reveal new clothes, Caillou plush toy, Rubber ducky, Big Bird plush, bath toys, baby books Gemma: "You got all of your presents! That's amazing!" The 12 Year Old Decaplets from Australia Open Their Presents opens his presents Steven: "Power Rangers figurines! A scooter! A new bike!" opens his presents Anthony: "A Nintendo Switch, Amazing World of Gumball DVD." opens her presents Hayley: "Sweet! A gift card to Forever 21, gift card to Debenhams and a Steven Universe DVD!" opens her presents Kylie: "An iPhone X, Apple Watch, 15 in. Build-a-Bear Girl Scout Cookies Bear named Elizabeth! And she comes with a 2-piece Girl Scout summer get-up and fuchsia sequin high-tops! And also, Anna doll, Elsa doll, Big Hero 6 Blu-Ray, Death Becomes Her DVD, Dead Gorgeous DVD and a Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll!" opens her presents Kate: "Amazing! A Haunted Mansion DVD, an iPhone 5, a gift card to Debenhams, a Frozen DVD, Equestria Girls Fluttershy doll, Beetlejuice DVD, Eddy plush, Spongebob plush and a Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi DVD!" Amber: "I hope I will get an iPhone 5." Ben: "I hope I will get some Power Rangers figurines." Cody: "I hope I will get an MP3 Player." Peter-Gabriel: "I hope I will get an iPhone 6, an Apple Watch and a Nintendo Switch." Bruno: "I hope I will get a Happy Tree Friends DVD, a Teen Titans DVD and a Amazing World of Gumball DVD." Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel and Bruno open their present to find a note from Santa saying, "Ben, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel and Bruno, you five have been bad this holiday season. You tortured your adoptive mother, stayed out after curfew, bunked off school. Signed, Santa." in cursive Amber: "Dang it! I wanted an iPhone 5! This is bulls***!" Ben: "Aw man!" Cody: "DROP DEAD! I WANT AN MP3 PLAYER!" Peter-Gabriel: "AW MAN!" Bruno: "JESUS CHRIST!" The 7 Year Old Undecaplets from Tanzania Open Their Presents opens her presents Lucy: "American Girl Rebecca Doll!" opens her presents Quizrah: "Yes!" opens her presents Tina: "Esquerita Girls Dolls, My Little Pony DVD!" opens her presents Hilda: "Lots of jewelry!" opens her presents Adeline: "An Annie DVD!" Thomas: "What the...?" Chimpae: "Oh, no!" Rajabu: "You have got to be kidding me. A lump of coal?" Ezekiel: "Oh, no!" Francis: "What? Coal?!" Selemani: "NO!" Chimpae, Rajabu, Ezekiel, Francis and Selemani open their present to find more coal plus a note from Santa saying: "Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Rajabu and Selemani, you boys were all very naughty this year. You tortured your undecaplet sisters, tortured your adoptive parents, ruined your cousin Mickey's 5th birthday, shouted bad words, got kicked out of school and broke Lucy's leg. Signed, Santa." in cursive Thomas: "(bleep) YOU SANTA!" Chimpae: "I HATE YOU! GO DIE IN A RUSSIAN BOMBING!" Rajabu: "I HOPE ALL OF YOUR ORGANS WILL BE TAKEN AWAY!" Ezekiel: "GO AWAY!" Francis: "YOU WILL DIE!" Selemani: "GO DIE BY HANGING!" The 16 Year Old Duodecaplets from Colombia Open Their Presents opens her presents Kapu: " " (Translated to: "a House of Fraser gift card!") opens her presents Sapphira: " " (Translated to: "A Gap gift card! The Simpsons season 17!") opens her presents Linda: " " (Translated to: " ") opens her presents Marie-Paula: " " (Translated to: "An MP3 player,") opens her presents Ingrid: " " (Translated to: " ") opens her presents Lina: " " (Translated to: "The Simpsons season 1!") Brayan, Carlos, Rigoberto, Norberto and Santiago open their present to find bags of coal plus a note from Santa which says in Spanish, "Rigoberto, Jeff, Santiago, Carlos, Brayan and Norberto, you boys have been anything but good this December. You disrespected your adoptive mother, stayed out after curfew, got in fights, smoked pot. Signed, Papa Noel." in cursive Jeff: " " (Translated to: "Aw, man!") Brayan: " " (Translated to: "This sucks!") Carlos: " " (Translated to: "Worst Christmas ever!") Rigoberto: " " (Translated to: " ") Norberto: " " (Translated to: " ") Santiago: " " (Translated to: "Not fair, man! ") The 17 Year Old Tridecaplets from Trinidad and Tobago Open Their Presents looks inside his stocking Jason: "I got a gift certificate to the movies!" looks inside his stocking Rodney: "I got an iPod Touch!" looks inside his stocking Brandon: "I got a gift card to Foot Locker!" looks inside his stocking Takoor: "I got a wallet!" looks inside his stocking Adam: "A cell phone and an Apple Watch!" looks inside his stocking Ephraim: "I got a Rick & Morty Season 1 DVD and a Samsung Galaxy tablet!" looks inside his stocking Calvin: "I got a gift card to DV8!" looks inside his stocking Dylan: "I got an MP3 player!" Alicia, Danielle, Esther and Janice look inside their stockings, only to find big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Alicia, Danielle, Esther and Janice open their present to find more coal plus a note from Santa saying, "Sally, Alicia, Danielle, Esther and Janice, you girls are nothing but nice this year. You tortured your tridecaplet brothers, bunked off school to go to the shopping mall, set up fake Facebook accounts, went to the night club without permission, had sex with older guys, stayed out after curfew, disrespected your adoptive mother, took drugs. Signed, Santa." in cursive Sally: "SANTA WILL DIE IN A GERMAN BOMBING!" Alicia: "F*** YOU SANTA! YOU WILL DIE IN H***!" Danielle: "I AGREE!" Esther: "Don't you dare say that, Santa!" Janice: "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" The 13 Year Old Quadecaplets from Estonia Open Their Presents looks inside his stocking Ott: " " (Translated to: "Family Guy season 2 ") looks inside his stocking Kristjan: " " (Translated to: " ") looks inside his stocking Norman: " " (Translated to: " ") looks inside his stocking Indrek: " " (Translated to: "Rocko's Modern Life season 1, The Simpsons season 4, Family Guy season 8, ") looks inside his stocking Jaan: " " (Translated to: " ") looks inside his stocking Gunnar: " " (Translated to: " ") looks inside his stocking Artjom: " " (Translated to: " ") looks inside his stocking Meelik: " " (Translated to: "The Simpsons season 5 ") Sarah, Triin, Birgit, Jana and Liis look inside their stockings only to find big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Sarah, Triin, Birgit, Jana and Liis open their present to find more coal plus a note from Santa which says in Estonian, "Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Birgit, Jana and Liis, you girls have been very naughty this Christmas. You got into fights, bunked off school, disrespected your adoptive mother, started drinking alcohol, snuck out, smoked pot, and started stealing. Signed, Jõuluvana" in cursive Kairi: " " (Translated to: "This is the worst Christmas yet to come!") Sarah: " " (Translated to: "This sucks!") Triin: " " (Translated to: "Aw, man!") Birgit: " " (Translated to: "This is not fair!") Jana: " " (Translated to: "Boo!") Liis: " " (Translated to: "Oh, no!") The 14 Year Old Sexdecaplets from Bermuda Open Their Presents looks inside his stocking Scott: " " looks inside his stocking David: " " looks inside his stocking Trevor: " " looks inside his stocking Roy: " " looks inside his stocking Tyrone: " " looks inside his stocking Sinclair: " " looks inside his stocking Graham: " " looks inside his stocking Gavin: " " Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Leila and Melanie look inside their stockings only to find big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Leila and Melanie open their present to find more coal plus a note from Santa which says, "Alison, Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Leila and Melanie, you girls . You . Signed, Santa" in cursive Alison: " " Tara: " " Keira: " " Karen: " " Jodie: " " Michelle: " " Leila: " " Melanie: " " The 11 Year Old Sepdecaplets from Togo Open Their Presents The 11 Year Old Octdecaplets from Venezuela Open Their Presents The 15 Year Old Nondecaplets from New Caledonia Open Their Presents The 6 Year Old Vigintuplets from Portugal Open Their Presents Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts